thefutureofscratchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Socialist Republic of New Zealand
This is a WIP, also ask luigi888 to edit. History Founding In 1989, nearing the end of it's life span, the Soviet Union attempted to stage communist coups in Australia and New Zealand. By their collapse in 1991, the coups had failed, and all support left Australia. In New Zealand, however, support remained, and by 1992, the government was being pressured by the New Zealand Communist Party. In 1995, with civil unrest at it's peak, and with the economy failing, the communist parties decided now was the perfect time to take over, and on August the 2nd, 1995, they officially began the revolution. In a matter of months, the communists had rolled over the Capitalist government, who surrendered on February the 5th, 1996. What was left of the government fled to Chile, in hopes of refuge. In the following months, the new government made many reforms, but something was off. It soon became clear that the communist rulers had only their own needs in mind, and civil unrest arose. A new movement began, one demanding freedom of the people, in a new, socialist nation. The governments shootings and attempts to quell rebels if anything alienated more people, and grew the strength of the rebels. On April 9th, 1997, what would start as a simple socialist riot in Wellington soon became a full scale battle, and before anyone knew what had happened, the Socialist Republic of New Zealand had established itself around the capital of the country. There were 2 long, bloody years of fighting, in which many lives were claimed, but on May the 6th, 1999, as the clock struck 3pm, the communists officially surrendered, and only a couple of months later, on June 15th, 1999, the Socialist Republic of New Zealand was recognized by the rest of the world. 2000s Throughout the 2000s, the socialist government focused mainly on economy and poverty. From 1999-2002, the number one priority was unemployment, which was initially tackled by opening factories, but in 2001, they began spending more on education and lowering tuition fees for universities. After this they began a "2 birds 1 stone" approach, like the public health act of 2003, an act done to increase health and give more jobs to medical students. This accumulated in the PHS, Public Health Service, and soon the labours began to bear fruits. From 2004-2008, the GDP increased from 235.2 billion USD to 348.6 billion USD. Not everything was sunshine and roses for the fledgling nation, though, as they found themselves at odds with Australia, as well as Papua New Guinea, who they believed were ignorant for not joining New Zealand in the Socialist Revolution. Tensions rose, climaxing on July 29th, 2009, when Papua New Guinea declared war on the Socialist Republic of New Zealand. This war would prove difficult, and many failed landings on New Zealand would prove costly in both money and lives for Papua New Guinea. Despite this, New Zealand only managed a landing on New Guinea by January 8th, 2010, and the war carried out to the 2010s. 2010s With the January 8th landings in the south of New Guinea, New Zealand began the push NorthEast, to capture Port Moresby. Guerilla tactics and jungle terrain would prove difficult, but on the morning of November 13th, 2010, Zealander forces surrounded the city, and thus the month long siege commenced. However, in the blossoming days of December, the city had fallen firmly in Zealander hands, and in 3 months, Papua New Guinea would surrender. On February 23rd, 2011, Papua New Guinea would be fully annexed, and a period of nationalistic pride began. Cashing in on this, the government declared war on Indonesia, in order to take the rest of the island. The war started on May 31st, 2011, and after nine months, Indonesia agreed to surrender terms with the Treaty of Wellington, and agreed not only to give the rest of New Guinea to the Socialist Republic, but to pay 5,000,000,000 USD in reparations. After gaining the island, New Zealand used it as a way to grow crops and build pockets of industrial zones, and soon the economy saw more growth. By 2014, the Zealander GDP stood at 524.8 billion USD, and from there the economy steadied for a while. However, around October 26th of 2015, there was unrest among political officials. Some chairmen among the cabinet didn't like the expansionism of the Republic, and felt it went against the ideals of the party. On January 3rd, 2016, there was a brief national schism, but things were back to normal by March 5th. Since then, the Government has improved quality of living, with a GDP of 550 billion USD in 2016, which had an economic explosion later putting it at 1.2 trillion USD, and on January 24th, 2018, tested their first nuclear warhead. Their current nuclear arsenal stands at two long range nukes, three medium range and six short range. As of now they sit at war with the Austrian Reich. Recent Controversy As of late, there has been much controversy over threats made by the Socialist Republic of New Zealand cutting all ties with and openly threatening the Republic of Austrails. On August the 22nd, in response to this, cabinet member Patrick Smith cited, "The Republic of Austrails is a shamble, it's government a madhouse; it has a clear class divide and our supposed "threats" were merely warnings that if they wouldn't maintain order, then New Zealand would be forced to, for the good of the people." Wars -The Zealander-New Guinea War. Result: Zealander victory and annexation of Papua New Guinea -The Zealander-Indonesian War Result: Zealander victory, with annexation of the rest of New Guinea as well as gaining 5,000,000,000 USD in reparations -The Half-War Ongoing: Conflict between New Zealand and Anarx. Nothing has really happened yet. Relations Alliances None Allies Unknown Non-aggression Pacts Chile Greater Anarx Reich Baltic Federation Suomi-Karelia Enemies Republic of Australis Rising Empire of Ratcha Anachak Austrian Reich (At war) Technology Overview The Socialist Republic of New Zealand possesses some of the best technology in the world, though none that rivals that of the Rising Empire of Ratcha Anachak. Not much is known about the technology, but we do know that publicly New Zealand has advanced anti-air rocket launchers, which each have thirty small guided missiles, with a top speed of 2,500 mp/h each. As well as this, they have modified Panzer tanks with cannons atattched, known as the Lion-08. There are a supposed 3,650 in New Zealand's arsenal, and the only divisiom confirmed to posses some is the "Blitzkreig Offensive Unit", or B.O.U. Some speculate that they don't really have any more good technology, and it's all government propaganda, but no one is 100% certain either way. History The first known technological project was undertaken in 2002, in the mysterious "Project Genesis". Other than the name,and that it something to do with technology, nothing is known, although people speculate it was an artillery project, based on vague accounts from now retired scientists who worked on the project. Others speculate it was the inception of a bigger project, hence the name, but theories on that range from nuclear research to the space programme. In 2005, the next known project commenced, known as "Project Aero". On this, unlike many others, we actually know much about it. It's lifespan was from March 2005- September 2006, a span that supposedly saw the inception of another project one month after it's own, accorrding to scientist Richard McFlan. The project was centred around how to tackle arial threats defensively, getting rid of the need of a home-defense airforce. The project was led by German scientist Wilheilm von Stessenov, and as the project came to it's close, he unveiled what he called "the most advanced anti-air rockets in the whole world". The rockets of the system aren't in fact actual rockets, but compact, guided missiles, with top speeds of 2,500 mp/h. They can shoot down any aircraft as well as most missiles. As Stressenov put it "it's fighting fire with fire, and if the enemy wants to win, theirs must be better". There are only 2 missiles in existence that could theoretically get past these anti-air rockets. In the previous paragraph, we briefly mentioned a project started on April, 2005. All that is known about it is that it was failure, and shut down shortly after starting in August of 2005. It is also said that all researchers there were shot, and the labs bombed until nothing remained. Such a short lifespan, as well as a quick government cover-up, has many theorizing what it could've been. The theories are too numerous and too absurd to go into in detail, but there is definitely no shortage of them. The last known project was the development of the Lion-08 model tank. It ran from July 2007 to May the following year. It was known simply as "Project Lion", and modified the Panzer model tanks of Nazi Germany and modified them. The tank's gun is more of a cannon, and has two machine guns on top in case the tank starts to be overrun. The process of its development and exact specs have been kept a secret. Since then the government has been tight on it's secrecy, and no one knows or has ever come forward about projects post-2008. Nuclear Arsenal The Socialist Republic of New Zealand tested it's first nuclear bomb on January 24th, 2018, but it's first nuclear bombs were two long range and four short range nuclear bombs from China in 2012, whom they have since cut ties with after China became more clearly a betrayal to good socialist values. The biggest bomb in the arsenal is called "the Colonial bomber", at 500 tons. It's name derives from being first developed at the site of the first British colonies in New Zealand. Space Programme The first known rocket was the "SouthernCS-1", and began construction in 2013. According to Zealander scientists, six other rockets of the series are in production, and started in 2014. By August 3rd, 2018, the SouthernCS-1 made an expedition to the moon, landing 5 men and planting the republic's flag only 3 miles from the United States flag. Considering that this is a large project to start with, many speculate that probes, satellites and even reconnaissance ships have been sent up in the past, with some speculating it goes as far back as the end of project Genesis in 2002. Political Power In terms of the world stage, the Socialist Republic of New Zealand is on the radar of many thanks to it's technology and secrecy, and the fact that it is poised on the brink of war against both Australia and Indonesia do keep it from being obselete, it is definitely not considered a big threat, nor a great world power. Geography Landmass The Socialist Republic of New Zealand controls both New Zealand and the Island of New Guinea. Natural Geography Cities TBa Natural Geography New Zealand Tba New Guinea Tba Government System The government consists of 50 members of the Cabinet, all voted in by a Single Transferable Vote system from their respective counties. Elections for these Cabinet members are held every 5 years. There is no 'one' leader of the cabinet, as each member is meant to be equal, but at each weekly meeting one member will be chosen by a random selection to be host, but once chosen the person may not be selected for the next 20 meetings. In the event of an emergency meeting, the host will be the host of the previous meeting. The cabinet is, however, unrepresentative, as 45 out of the 50 counties are from New Zealand, with only 5 on the whole of New Guinea, a clearly tilted system in which the the voices of New Zealand are heard above all else. The system was first centred around New Zealand, and with the introduction of Papua New Guinea, instead of just adding more counties or merging around 15 New Zealand counties and making 15 on New Guinea, they merged the 5 southern most counties and made 5 haphazardly drawn counties onto New Guinea. Elected Officials The first elections were not held on the countries founding. From it's inception until the first elections in February of 2000, the cabinet consisted of the 50 most trusted members of the revolution. During that time they were drawing the borders of the counties and figuring out how they would run. All members of the cabinet: 1999 - 2000 # Patrick Smith # Fredrick Motlle # Brian Douglas (died shortly after the first elections in 2000) # Thomas Channer # John Carter # Olaf Erickson # Harry Brown # Timothy Street # Alexander Harrison # William Rivers # David Summers # Chris Watson # Addison Thomas # Sammy Bradley # Ali Harper # Emerson Morris # Denny Hester # Angel Simmons # Rene Cobb # Rudy Fischer # Bev Ayers # Tyler Cooper # Rene John # Skyler John # Carmen Hart # Sammy Holmes # Sam Mathews # Bennie Peters # Marley Jenkins # Val Johns # Jessie Hoffman # Sidney Wells # Terry Burton # Jordan Read # Leslie Parker # Blair Gallagher # Glen Todd # Ali Dickson # Denny Fulton # Gale Leach # Jaime Johns # Drew Black # Bret Johnston # Brett Mcdonald # Harper Webb # Blair Carver # Leslie Neal # Haiden Holcomb # Brynn Newman # Bailey Henry (I'll add all other years cabinet members later) Government Agencies Federal -G.I.N The "Government Investigation Network" controls police departments and is in charge of crime investigation across New Zealand. They task themselves mainly with murders, mobs and terrorists, giving some autonomy to selective private investigation companies. The agency has an estimated 10,000 employees -T.I.N The "Territorial Investigation Network" is the exact same as G.I.N, except it operates on the island of New Guinea. The agency has an estimated 3,400 employees -G.S.I The "Government Source of Intel" does what one might expect. It sends a network of spies across the globe to gain intel and better protect New Zealand. The agency has an estimated 2,500 spies operating at any given time, with a further 1,000 estimated overall. Military -S.R.N The "Special Response Network" is a division of the army that acts as a home guard, both stopping invasions and quelling rebellions. -B.O.U The "Blitzkrieg Offensive Unit" is a division of the army trained in lightning warfare and warcrime. They are the only confirmed unit to posses a Lion-08 tank. Leading Companies Oil -S.O.C The "Socialist Oil Company" is a company based in Wellington and though open to all socialist nations, is only in use by New Zealand, as there are no other socialist nations willing to take the risk. -O.O.B The "Otago Oil Branch" is part of the larger Otago family of companies, all founded in the Zealander region of the same name. It is one of the largest oil producers worldwide, and the largest private owned oil company the world over Phones -Otago Phones Otago phones are part of the Otago family of companies, all founded in the Zealander region of the same name. Their phones are similar to the Apple line of phones seen in the western nations. They also create computers -Wellston If Otago is the "Apple" of New Zealnd, Wellston is the Samsung, producing the competing brand of phones. Much like Otago, they produce computers as well, where their rivalry carries over Weapons -W.C.W.D "West Coast Weapons Development" is a government owned company tasked with scientific development in weapons research. Of all the known military projects of New Zealand, all were run by W.C.W.D Television -P.N.B The "People's News Broadcast" is the main News network of the country, heard from the Southern tip of New Zealand to the outskirts of New Guinea. -O.K.B "Otago's Kids Broadcast" is part of the Otago family of companies, all founded in the Zealander region of the same name. This broadcasting company is the main source of children's entertainment. Education -Encyclopoeidia Zealandia Totally not a ripoff of Encyclopoeidia Britannica Note Damn, this page is getting way too long Category:Official Nations Category:Luigi888 Category:Oceanian ON